Return
by cheryecullen
Summary: Edward Left, Victoria came and changed Bella. Victoria was dragged off by another vampire coven and they took Bella or she is known as now Izzy Hazel-Smith. And she is married. i know summary sucks story is alot better
1. Chapter 1

It has been 160 years since I have seen Edward Cullen and been changed.

I remember that day well.

-Flashback-

"You don't want me?"

".....No...."

Then he just left. He never did love me. Life means nothing now.

As I was crying I heard something crunch behind me. I turned to see Victoria and Laurent.

"Ah, what do we have here?" Victoria sneered.

"A worthless human, huh, Vicky?" he said angered.

"Laurent? I thought you were in Alaska," I croacked.

"Ha, I left. I couldn't live the life style any longer."

"And now its time for me to have my meal." Victoria lunged at me. She sunk her teeth in only to be pulled off by another vampires.

-End-

So for the vampires who saved me? They are my family.

My father figure is Jon Hazel he is 32 human years. But is 406 in vampire years. We are Veggies. He owns his organization called Hazel Inc. in L.A. Anyways his power is by touch he can see your past and future before decisions. He has brown hair that is croped is 6'0". Topaz eyes and a strong faceline.

The mother figure is Tiffany Hazel. She is 30 but om vamp. years is 4,066 yes she created Jon. She owns a Organization that collect money for charity. She has honey blond hair that comes to her shoulders. Topaz eyes and is 5'7". Her power is to create illusions and that is how we are able to live in L.A. I know AWESOME!

I still get to go into the sun!!! I know awesome right?

Now for my band/love ones.

Next is Justin Tyler Smith. He plays gutair! and is 18 but was changed a week before me. Oh did I mention he was my husband? Well is for over 100 years. And I love him dearly! He found me when Victoria changed me and dragged her off me and killed her, after that he took me to the house they lived in, to finish changing. He is 6"4 has black hair and it comes into his eyes which is a Sky Blue (explain in a minute promise), anyways and he straightens it. His power is to see love binds only.

Next is Jaycee Nicole Hazel. She is known as my twin. Me and her look exactly alike. She is 5'6" and has purple eyes. Black hair with blue streaks. Always straightened and fluffed on top. Emo is style. She is 18 years old in human but 305 in vamp. She plays drums. Her power is to change your appearance. I know awesome. Thats how she can change our eye color. But mom and dad like the topaz.

Then there is Jason Eugene Gann and his Twin Janie Alexis Gann.

Both are 5'9". Changed while at the age of 17 and is 100 years. Jason has red hair with the style of Justin's. And Janie has red with Jaycee's. They both hacve green eyes. Jay plays gutair also and Janie plays keyboard. Jay's power is that he can be human from how he fells. Janie can bring dead back to life. Jay is married to Jaycee.

Timothy James Sky he sings along with me. He is married to Janie. He is 6'1" and has brown eyes and blond hair(same cut and style as Justin and Jason). Changed at 18, been a vampire for over 1,000 and he found us. His power is to see the deaths to come. I know he is my best friend I can tell him everything and know he will keep it forever. I love him to death.

Then there is mine and Ty's life. Vilizabeth Marie Smith. I claim her as mine, because she looks like me completely. She has my crystal blue eyes and my black hair. Ty claims to be her dad, everyone knows that me and him had a 'kid' but truth is I saved her along time ago. She was being abused by her parents and they threw her out of a moving vehicle while I was hunting near by. They didn't live either, no i didn't drink their blood, i shot them. Anyways Viliza (my nickname for her) is 10 years old and is 96 years old in vampire years. And her power is to teleport and to turn into any animal.

Finally is me. Isabella Marie Hazel-Smith. I'm 5'6" and i have crystal blue eyes. I have black hair with red streaks. The Emo Style too. I sing and was the one to start the band 'Black Tears'. I'm the lead singer and song writer. My mom is the manger of the group. Anyways my powers are to be a mental shield and to absorb powers. I have too many powers to go threw. But i have alot of them, my favorite is to change apparances, and to also kill with the flick of my wrist. I am a very powerful vampire, I can even give to scary 'cough not cough' Volturi a run for their blood, haha.

And now im heading back to the place i regret most! Forks, Washington... After all these years!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Life by all means

I was driving my baby a Audi-that resently just came out-back to the place I hate with all my non-beating heart. I turned up my radio, to Ty's and my song, Brad Paisley-She's Everything. I started to sing along with it.

_She's a yellow pair of running shoes  
A holey pair of jeans  
She looks great in cheap sunglasses  
She looks great in anything  
She's I want a piece of chocolate  
Take me to a movie  
She's I can't find a thing to wear  
Now and then she's moody_

She's a Saturn with a sunroof  
With her brown hair a-blowing  
She's a soft place to land  
And a good feeling knowing  
She's a warm conversation  
That I wouldn't miss for nothing  
She's a fighter when she's mad  
And she's a lover when she's loving

[Chorus]  
And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
I talk about her, I go on and on and on  
'Cause she's everything to me

She's a Saturday out on the town  
And a church girl on Sunday  
She's a cross around her neck  
And a cuss word 'cause its Monday  
She's a bubble bath and candles  
Baby come and kiss me  
She's a one glass of wine  
And she's feeling kinda tipsy

She's the giver I wish I could be  
And the stealer of the covers  
She's a picture in my wallet  
Of my unborn children's mother  
She's the hand that I'm holding  
When I'm on my knees and praying  
She's the answer to my prayer  
And she's the song that I'm playing

[Repeat chorus]

She's the voice I love to hear  
Someday when I'm ninety  
She's that wooden rocking chair  
I want rocking right beside me  
Everyday that passes  
I only love her more  
Yeah, she's the one  
That I'd lay down my own life for

And she's everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me  
Yeah she's everything to me

Everything I ever wanted  
And everything I need  
She's everything to me

After i was finished, My phone started to sing my bands new song;

_Black dress, with the tights underneath  
I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth  
And she's and actress (actress),  
But she aint got no need  
She's got money from her parents and a trust fund back east_

T-t-t-tongues, always pressed to your cheeks  
While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth  
T-tell your boyfriend (boyfriend) if he said he's got beef  
That I'm a vegetarian, and I aint fuckin scared of him!

"WHAT?" I yelled into the phone a little irritated because I hate that they are making me go back to the place I hate.

"Momma, I wanna ride with you 'cause daddy is making me bored," she giggle when Ty yelled 'hey' at the comment she made.

"Well honey, were about two miles till we make it home, so you are going to have to wait and see me there," I said, little less mad I mean how can i be mad at my baby girl?

She replied in a sad tone,"Yes Momma, here daddy wants his phone back to talk to you."

I heard a faint suffling and a giggle from my baby girl, probley here daddy made a face.

"Hey baby," Ty's exhausted voice sighed through the phone.

"Tired hon?" I laughed.

"Yeah, Viliza has been hyper the whole ride!" haha, I knew that would happen.

"Well we're here see you in a sec, babe," I said as I hung up the phone pulling in the drive.

The house was 5 stories and 26 bed rooms and 25 1/2 baths. Kitchen, living room, and garage. It's out by the lake and woods. It looks like a lodge cabin. It looks so good. I love it to death!

Next thing I heard was my family pulling in.

"Remember kids school starts tommorrow," Mom said as we groaned.

"Around 4 in the morning be in here because we have to go over our stories for school," Dad said, then added," Go hunt and do what ever else. But remember 4 okay?"

Then we all parted and went our seprate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I NEED REVIEWS TO FINISH THIS STORYYY! please review!**_

_**Thank you Cheryecullen**_

* * *

Ty, Viliza, and the rest of us went to hunt. After my father dismissed us. I think it is werid to call him anything else. I only call him 'daddy' when I want something which is nothing unusual, he thinks its funny as hell. Anyways; I caught two mountain lions, 3 elk, and one black bear. I was sitting on the rock watching Ty take down a huge elk when I heard my baby calling me. I ran into the forest and found her.

"Honey what is wrong," I asked wary.

"Mommy, sniff the air," she said, and I did it was the sent of vampires a week old. Nah, must be I turned back to my baby and said

"Just nomads don't worry bout it, your dad is ready to go home," I said running to my husband; my daughter not far behind me.

Ty whispered in my ear, "We have a few hours left until John wants us...." I knew what he wanted because I wanted it too.

My family and I ran back into the house. Ty and myself up to our room; which was black walls, ceilings, bed, with neon colors splattered all over it.

Ty spun me around and started kissing me slowly, then it turned more fierce. I moaned into his mouth as he growled in mine. He pushed me towards the bed and fell onto it. He ripped his clothes along with mine.

**(I'm going to stop right there. I will wait to right Lemons when i get more reviews!)**

It was around 4 in the morning when Ty and I finished our 'business' we came stumbling down the stairs me in his boxers and skillet-tee shirt. Ty was only wearing his sweat pants, he was smiling from ear to ear. You could tell he just got laid.

"Hey Ty, enjoy yourself? I mean people in china can here you! MHHHMM OH YEAH BELLA RIGHT THERE!" Jay laughed, falling on the ground and I walked over and kicked him in the head. He reminded me so much of Emmett.

"Dude, shut up Jay your just mad cause you anit had any in about a month," I said plopping down on Ty's lap as soon as he sat down.

"Kids now that we are all down here," Our father said, shooting me and Ty a knowing look in our direction while Jay laughed more," I need to tell you the story of our family."

We grumbled, "stupid school," under our breath at the same time and laughed.

"Anyways; story is; Tyler is your mom's best friend's son, we adopted after his mom died because she killed herself. Jaycee and Izzy are my and Tiffany's real kids. Jay and Janie are from the adoption center. Tiffany saw them one day and fell in love with them as her kids. Timothy you are my nephew your dad and mom kicked you out. And Vilizabeth your Izzy and Ty's daughter. Got it?"

"Got it!" We yelled.

"THAT WAS UNESSARY TO YELL!" Mom yelled at us.

We just ran and laughed.

Ty turned around and laughed, "Didn't she just tell us not to yell?!"

I nodded while laughing.

"Ty, Izzy, Vilizabeth, Jay, Janie, Tim, Jaycee TIME TO GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" Mom yelled yet again! Gah, she gets onto us for it and tells us not to do it. THEN she turns around and does it. Gah, that woman is annoying.

I ran upstairs along with my family. I was in Vilza's room throwing her clothes out, I picked out a red and black stripped tank top, I had also got a short jacket that was cut off right before her rib cage ends. I had her a pair of black dark wash skinny jeans, and than black and white converse. I straightened her hair, and put on a line of eyeliner on her. Then after she was done I ran to my and Ty's room. I changed quickly, I picked out black skinny jeans, neon green shirt that has 'Music is life' along with my neon green converses. When I finished with my clothes I went to my make up a dark line under neath my eye and a black eyeshadow. I had straightened my hair into normal style, with the right eye covered up by my bangs. I walked out to find Ty in a red shirt that says 'Element' and his blue skinny jeans and skater shoes, he was also wearing guys were wearing the same thing but diffrent color shirts, Tim was in neon green; Jay was in all straightened their hair. Jaycee was wearing the same thing as me but in red and her converses were black with neon paint splatters. Janie was in a baby doll black shirt with white skinny jeans. Our make up was alike and so was our hair.

"Whose car are we taking?" Tim asked. As if he didn't know.

"Momma's," Vilza said with a hint of 'duhh' in her tone.

We walked out to my Audi Z8 blood red, and pilled in my car.

"Viliza, baby, you are going to be in the school right next to us. So around lunch come to sit with us, okay?" Ty said, and Viliza nodded.

We pulled in and that was when I seen them.

"Oh shit," I said.

"Language!!" Janie yelled, pointing towards my daughter.

"Alright, act normal, ignore them, and keep telepathy on!" I said. Opening the door to get out. My family followed behind me.

I pulled my seat up to get Viliza out of the seat. I turned around after I got her out to see people starting at us. Figures, Oh well! I felt their eyes on us. I walked towards the office with my family including Viliza, I will take her to school after we get our schedule.

I walked into the office a cleared my troat at the young woman in the front.

"Yes, dears?" The woman said looking up.

"We are new here and need our classes." I said politely.

"Oh, of course, the Hazel's! Pleasure to meet you and welcome to our school," She smiled," I'm Mrs. Pearson."

"Thank you!" I said walking out back to the car.

As soon as we got out there it was just like when we got here this morning. I bent down and kissed Viliza on the cheek.

"Momma, Daddy, I don't wanna go to school, I rather be here with you," Viliza cried loudly, it caught the attention of those around us and the Cullen's.

"Sorry Viliza, you have to go, Momma and I will see you at lunch," Ty said picking her up and hugging her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay," She said jumped off and ran, at human speed, to her school.

This is going to be a long day.


End file.
